Mystic Heroes
Mystic Heroes (バトル封神, Batoru Houshin) is an action revamp of the original strategy RPG, Fengshen Yanyi, alternatively known under the Japanese pronunciation of the title, Houshin Engi. Mystic Heroes changed the visuals and incorporates elements from the Warriors franchise. The opening also tells but indirectly that the event in the game takes place after Fengshen Yanyi 2. The main objective of the game has the player progress through the story by defeating various forces and eventually the final boss. It is one of the few games the Koei produced for the Nintendo Gamecube. The Playstation 2 adaption of the game is Cho Battle Houshin (超・バトル封神) in Japan. Mystic Heroes also has a Japanese-only Game Boy Advance game tie-in called Magical Fengshen. The events of this game takes place after the second title with an original group of heroes. Since the GBA title was cable compatible, players can play both games to unlock rare items in each title. The game has 4 main characters in the Japanese and US Gamecube versions and 8 (4 main and 4 secret) in the Playstation 2 versions. There are two main stories that inter twine but do have slight differences. Story Long ago in a legendary land, Emperor Kang and his wife Sheva ruled with an iron fist. Tai and Naja, two elite mystics, sealed them away in Mt. Houshin, thus restoring peace. But Kang's son, Cyrus, built up an army to battle the mystics in an attempt to free his father, in which two more mystics, Shiga and Lani joined the fight with Tai and Naja. The four mystics along with their friends, once ago saved the land and returned the peace. Now Emperor Kang, Sheva, and Generals Grifon and Kai start to plan their escape. Grifon brings up the existence of something known as the 'Dragon Star', which could free them. So Kang calls upon the powers of the Dragon Star, and he along with all of his minions are set free, giving Kang the chance to rise once again to dominate the land. Characters Each of the characters has certain specifications that can be improved along with a specific weapon and magic style. *Ziya (子牙) Ziya (known in Japanese and English as Shiga) is the main character in the game. His even stats make him possible a good character for people who have never played a Warriors game. Based on Jiang Ziya. :Gender: Male :Weapon: Sword :Magic Type: Wind :Power: 3/4 :Magic: 3/4 :Jump/Speed: 2/4 *Li Lan (麗蘭) Known as Lani in English and Reiran in Japanese. She can usually be found with Shiga most of the time. Her physical attacks are a bit weak however, her magic abilities are good. She is likely better for people who like magic-based characters. :Gender: Female :Weapon: :Magic Type: Ice :Power: 1/4 :Magic: 4/4 :Jump/Speed: 3/4 *Ne Zha (哪咤) Known as Naja in English and Nata in Japanese. She is a good fighter and useful when surrounded by enemies however, she does not do well with magic. Based on Na Zha who was formerly a male in the first game. :Gender: Female :Weapon: Glaive :Magic Type: Fire :Power: 4/4 :Magic: 1/4 :Jump/Speed: 3/4 *Taigong Wang (太公望) Known as Tai in English and Taikobou in Japanese. He acts as the counterpart to Naja. While she is the fighter, he is the magician. While she is fast, he is slow. Recommended only for people who have much experience in the game. Previous protagonist who is also based on Jiang Ziya. *Gender: Male :Weapon: Bamboo Stick :Magic Type: Thunder :Power: 3/4 :Magic: 4/4 :Jump/Speed: 1/4 Secret Characters These characters are available only in the Playstation 2 version of the game. *Yang Jian (楊セン) Known as Captain Dax in English and Yousen in Japanese. :Gender: Male :Weapon: Spear :Magic Type: Ice :Power: 3/4 :Magic: 3/4 :Jump/Speed: 2/4 *Huang Tianhua (黄天祥) Known as Raja in English and Kotenka in Japanese. :Gender: Male :Weapon: Straight Sword :Magic Type: Wind :Power: 4/4 :Magic: 2/4 :Jump/Speed: 2/4 *Chan Yu (鄧嬋玉) Known as Mirah in English and Tousenkyogu in Japanese. :Gender: Female :Weapon: Fan :Magic Type: Fire :Power: 2/4 :Magic: 3/4 :Jump/Speed: 3/4 *Wen Zhong (聞仲) Known as Kai in English and Bunchuu in Japanese. :Gender: Male :Weapon: Blade :Magic Type: Ligthning :Power: 3/4 :Magic: 2/4 :Jump/Speed: 3/4 Allies *Huang Feihu; Kouhiko (黄飛虎) - Kirin *Leizhenzi; Raishinshi (雷震子) - Ariel *Yuanshi Tianzun; Genshin Tenzo (元始天尊) - Master Gen *Quin Long; Seiryu (聖龍) - Dragon Star Spirit Enemies *King Zhou, Chuuou (紂王) - Emperor Kang *Da Ji, Dakki (妲己) - Sheva *King Shou - Juuou (受王) -　Cyrus *Chun Lei, Shenrai (春雷) - Aria *E Lai, Akurai (悪来) - Grifon *Ling Ya Xian, Reigasen (霊牙仙) - Kresh *Xu Qui Xian, Kyoshusen (キュウ首仙) - Konga *Wu Yun Xian, Uunsen (烏雲仙) - Karas *Tianbao Daoren, Tahodojin (田宝道人) - Kanon Gallery Image:MH_Reiran_render.jpg|Li Lan Image:MH_Tousenkyogu_render.jpg|Chan Yu External Links *Official English site *Official Japanese site, Official site for Gamecube version *Official Korean site for the PS2 port *Official Japanese Gamecube site *Opening movie (English) *Trailer movie (Korean) Category: Games